okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoru Uchiha
Satoru Uchiha (うちは 哲) is a ninja from Konohagakure, and one of the few survivals of the Uchiha Massacre. When Anna spent time there, he helped her train ninjutsu and taijutsu. During the Fourth Ninja World War, Satoru decided to give one of his Sharingan eyes to Anna to make sure she would be safe if he wasn't there to protect her. Appearance During his early childhood, Satoru had short and spiky dark-bluish black hair and black eyes. He also had pale fair skin. He sported a short-sleeved black shirt and white shorts along with dark brown nninja sandals. He also liked tying a blue piece of cloth on his forehead like a headband when he played with his older brother. In Part I, Satoru starts wearing a medium-sleeved brown shirt with also brown pants. There are bandages on his arms and legs, and he wears an actual ninja headband. By now he has already awakened his Sharingan and can activate and deactivate it at will, althought it has only one tomoe. In Part II, Satoru now wears a long-sleeved white shirt with black pants and a brown apron tied around his waist and black ninja sandals. His Sharingan now had fully matured and it had now three tomoes. When the Fourth Ninja World War was happening, Satoru took out one of his Sharingan eyes and transplanted it to Anna to make sure she would be safe if he died on the war. Because of that, he now has bandages covering the area near his right eye. Personality As a child, Satoru always had a very cheerful and lively attitude. He used to love playing with his older brother, Itoshi, and liked playing games. He had a dream of becoing a very strong ninja, and so, used to train a lot every day. Satoru would push himself to his limits, causing him to pass out often due to excessive and wrong training. When Itoshi offered himself to help him, Satoru immediately got excited and accepted the offer. He was overall a kind and upbeat child. Satoru wasn't given much attention at home or in school, so he adquired a habit of playing pranks on people to gain attention, even if it would get him in trouble. He also stopped showing respects for his parents, teachers and even his brother. Even so, he still cared about all of them. After the Uchiha Massacre, Satoru was deeply traumatized. He developed a very stern and strict personality, and his habit of training without caring for his health came back. He became obsessed with the idea of becoming strong, because he convinced himself that "the weak will always lose and the strong will always win"; in other words, if there was nobody strong enough in Konoha, then another slaughter would happen. Satoru also grew cold and distant from everyone, and opposing to his childhood persona, showed traits of insensitiveness; an exemple of this is the resent he felt for the Third Hokage, blaming him for letting the Uchiha Massacre happen. Satoru also often showed pride for himself and his abilities and came out as arrogant and a showoff. As time passed and he and Anna became closer, Satoru started changing. She encouraged him to le go of the past and get over all the pain he held, as well as his obsession with strenght. Satoru also turned into a more relaxed person, not being as serious as he used to be. It's heavily implied he has a crush on Anna, as he even gave her his own eye. Background Satoru is the second chid of Amane and Futoshi Uchiha. As he grew up, he became a energetic and lively child, always with great disposition for games. He deeply admired his older brother and often asked to spend time with him; Itoshi returned the affection and tried to stay with Satoru as much as possible. When Itoshi was too busy, Satoru had no one to play with and so, usually complained, only to be scolded by his father. When he entered the Konoha Ninja Academy, Satoru hoped to know new people and make friends to hang out when Itoshi couldn't. He was surprised to see, however, that most of the people already knew each other and had no interest of staying with him and gave him no attention. Finding that annoying, during classes, Satoru would do everything in his power to achieve attention. He then started disrupting the classes by making jokes and playing pranks on teachers; the other students started liking him more, but his parents harshly scolded him because of that. Satoru didn't stop, and began playing bigger and bigger pranks on everyone in the village, going as far as to be called a delinquent. Itoshi was the only one who didn't judge Satoru immediately, and instead, wanted to hear his explanation and know his motives. But every time he tried to talk to his younger brother, Satoru refused to listen, and just said that it was alright if he didn't accept him and left. One day, Satoru decided that he would make his "ultimate prank", that would cause the entire village to acknowledge him. When it was midnight and everyone was sleeping, he took a bucket of paint and a brush and left the house. The boy went to the mountain where the faces of all Hokages were sculpted and climbed on the monuments. Before he could start painting anything, however, he was stopped by Itoshi, who grabbed his hand to bring him back home. Satoru didn't give in and soon the two of them got into an argument. Some ANBU members heard them, forcing Itoshi to grab his little brother and run to avoid getting the two of them in trouble. In the woods, Itoshi asked Satoru for a civilizated conversation, and Satoru started crying and said he never wanted to do any of that, but it was the only way he found to feel like a real person. Itoshi apologized and hugged his brother, promising that from now on, things would be different. Satoru was one of the few people who survived the Uchiha Massacre. Seeing all the wreckage of his house and the bodies of his family caused him to faint, but not before awakening his Sharingan. Appearances Cameo Satoru never makes an on-screen apperance, but he is mentioned by Anna. Her Sharingan eye was originally his. Relationships Anna Anna is Satoru's friend and former teammate. When she came to Konohagakure, he started helping her train. First, it was only for obligation and because he felt every ninja should be as strong as they could to protect the village, but as their bond became stronger, he started hanging out with her for choice. Anna often liked to tease Satoru, but she also deeply respected and admired him for both his physical and mental strenght. It's said that Ann helped Satoru to feel better about his past and become a better person. It's heavily implied that in some point, Satoru started having a crush on Anna, but wheter this is the case or not, he holds a lot of affection for her. A proof of his affection for her is when, during the Fourth Ninja World War, Satoru took out one of his Sharingan eyes and transplanted it to Anna so that, even though they were far apart for some reason, there would always be a part of him protecting her. Trivia * Satoru is friends with all Konoha 11, but the ones he is the closest with are Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara. He was also close with Neji Hyuuga before the latter's death. * The only Akatsuki members Satoru met were Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. *Satoru's hobbies are training and meditating. *Satoru wishes to fight against Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. *His favorite food is okonomiyaki, and his least favorite food are tomatoes. *If Orochimaru offered himself to help Satoru train before he met Anna, he would go. However, after he met Anna, he wouldn't. *Like many other characters, Satoru likes comparing real people to Shougi pieces. He said that he would probably be a Rook, and he says that the King symbolizes the strongest shinobi on the village. *Due to his obsesive desire to protect Konohagakure in the past and due to the change on his personality after the Uchiha Massacre, Satoru is said to have inherited both Konoha's Will of Fire and the Uchihas' Curse of Hatred. Quotes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure